


Untitled

by Rovnsky (Lethally)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Rovnsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rovinsky + pets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts @ http://rovnsky.tumblr.com/

Kavinsky has a white puppy in the backseat of his car.

Joseph Kavinsky has a puppy in his car. The puppy looks healthy and happy. Kavinsky drops his phone in the passenger seat and pets the tail-wagging puppy.

Joseph Kavinsky with a puppy. Ronan turns around and yes, he is still in front of the Algionby dorms. No nightmare then.

Ronan crosses the street and raps against Kavinsky’s window. Inside the puppy is clumsily trying to get to the front seat and Kavinsky lets him. He opens the window and smiles at Ronan.

“Where did you steal this dog from?” Ronan asks.

“He’s mine, asshole. You’re not the only one who can dream up a pet.” The dog reaches around the gear shaft and jumps into Kavinsky’s lap. “Isn’t he adorable?”

The white puppy, who looks to be a wolflike husky, yaps at Ronan. His collar reads:  
Fuck you.  
K. Algionby.

“You named your dog “fuck you”?“ Ronan leans on the window and pets the dog, his hand close to Kavinsky’s.

“Are you fucking criticizing me? You called your crow Chainsaw, you don’t get to judge.”

Kavinsky is silent. He stares at their hands, each scratching one side of the puppy’s neck. “His name is Mechta.”

“Have you bought him food yet?” Ronan retreats from the window. Kavinsky and the dog both look up at him with sad eyes. He walks around the car and sits next to Kavinsky.

“I buy stuff from the big pet store outside the city.”

The puppy jumps on Ronan who laughs surprised.

“Fine. But don’t jump me in front of the baby.”


End file.
